1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of locking devices, and more particularly, is directed to a rugged gate lock construction that is not subject to attack by readily available chain and bolt cutters, hacksaws and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Locking devices of many various designs, sizes, materials and types have long been known for securing doors, gates, grilles and other closures. Locking devices have been available substantially as long as man has experienced a need or a want to protect his possessions from access by others. When locking hingedly connected gates of the type normally associated with vehicle or equipment containing yards, it has been the common practice in the past to employ chain line type gates with hasps or eye constructions and to insert a padlock through mating openings in two adjacent swinging gates or between cooperating locking openings provided in a single gate and in a fixed jamb. Alternately, it has also been the common practice to utilize a sturdy chain wrapped about adjacent movable gate members and to apply a padlock through spaced links on the chain in order to lock such gates.
All of the prior art locking devices of which I am aware are relatively easily destroyed by a determined intruder simply by employing common, readily available metal cutting tools, such as a bolt cutter or a hacksaw. Such hacksaws and bolt cutters, when properly employed, could rather easily and quickly either cut through the links of the chain or through the U-shaped portion of the padlock. Once the lock was destroyed, the intruder was then free to enter the premises through the previously locked gate.
In the currently popular types of outdoor installations, such as common chain link gate constructions, there is no known locking apparatus that is currently available which may be mounted in a recessed manner to defeat attack by a bolt cutting instrument. Accordingly, the need remains to provide an, inexpensive and sturdy chain link gate lock of rugged construction that is reliable for usual gate locking purposes and which is inherently designed to resist attach by metal cutting tools.